


The Night Sky is Blinding

by speedfanfic



Category: EXO (Band), idk - Fandom
Genre: Freeform, Implied/Referenced Suicide, JUST, its not really based of anyone or anything in particular
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-04 23:30:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18353957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speedfanfic/pseuds/speedfanfic
Summary: UmmI dont know what this isOther then sadAs is everything of mine recently





	The Night Sky is Blinding

“The night sky is blinding,” you say.

“How?” I ask.

“You don’t see it?” 

“The stars? Yes, but their lights are dim.”

“Not dim. Ever so bright. Ever so alive.”

\----------

I still remember that day, way back then. It was a summer night. 

The rain had finally cleared up, and you could finally see the sky again. Through the entire storm you had sat in the chair, staring out the window at the clouds that were blocking your favorite view.

When the storm had finally traveled elsewhere you ran outside, not minding the fact you were barefoot in all the mud. However, some clouds still remained, and you were upset you stumbled inside and sat on the couch sulking til you feel asleep.

The next day I surprised you, saying we were going for a drive but not telling you where. The drive took most of the day, and by the time we reached the park the sky had fallen dark. 

When you realized where we were, you jumped out of the car before I could finish parking. You had run into the park, far enough that there weren’t any lamp posts so you could have the best view possible.

I never understood your transfixion with the night sky. You were almost nocturnal, sleeping during the day and awake all night. You would ask me questions, ones that I never understood. You always seemed upset when I could not give you the answers you wanted.

 

I wish that back then, I understood what you meant. I wish I understood what you saw, what you wanted to be apart of but never felt you could.

 

I just hope you found what you were looking for.


End file.
